Fallen
by Redd Eyez
Summary: Sequel to Deep Within. Jean's visions are getting worse. Her attacks are the beginnings of a sinister plan. That plan might even be the end of the Xmen.


**I promised a sequel and here it is. If you're just tuning in then please read Deep Within first, otherwise you might not understand this story.**

**Summary: Jean'svisions are becoming worse. She's hearing and seeing what she thinks are lies that might actually be the truth. While everyone in the mansion is trying to deal with the downs of living with a telepath and telekinetic withnightmares, someone is planning something sinister. They might just endangerthe X-men's lives and their own. What priceare they willing to pay for their greed?**

**I'm so sorry for the delay. I was busy working on school and my exams and now that it's over I have to focus on my dog's four puppies that cry at 5:30 in the morning. Anyone want free puppies? Don't hate me for being so late.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men! I swear! I only own my very secretive OCs.

* * *

**

--Elsewhere--

"Sir?"

"Have you found them?" his gravelly voice asked.

"Yes," his voice trembled as he answered. He knew this was a mistake.

"Good work. Now bring her to me, he will come looking for her soon." His face contorted into a sinister smile. "It's time for a little family reunion. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, sir."

--XoXo--

'_**You have to remember what really happened!'**_

'_I know what happened! I don't want to know more!'_

'**_Everything was fake! A figment of your imagination!'_**

'_No... That's a lie. You're lying to me!'_

'_**I wish I was.'**_

"Jean wake up," Scott said.

Jean Grey opened her eyes... She was drenched in her sweat... She looked at the door and saw all her friends standing there, looking at her. Jean's gaze moved to her vanity table... The mirror was cracked... She cracked it in her sleep.

"It was another nightmare," she whispered to herself.

"Jean, you know it wasn't just another nightmare. The entire floor shaked. What did you see?" Scott's voice was one of concern.

"I... I don't know."

Her visions were getting worse. They were taking over her. Jean wanted to know what they meant but she didn't know she would find out soon enough. Something terrible was going to occur in the very near future.

--XoXo--

"How do you feel?" Scott asked.

"I feel fine. Really," Jean said.

They were both walking downstairs, towards the kitchen to eat breakfast. Jean didn't know, but no one could go back to sleep that night. Her family could all see this was affecting her and it was hurting him just as much. But they didn't know how serious it was. They didn't know it would soon affect all of them.

"We're going to talk about this, you know. Sooner or later," Scott told her.

He wanted to help.. He really did... But how could Scott help his best friend and girl friend when she didn't want any help? Underneath her smile, he knew she was breaking. And he couldn't stand the fact that she was hurting and he was at a loss on how to help.

"... Later..." Jean decided.

What else was she supposed to say? She was sure that if she tried to explain it, she would break down. Jean knew he wanted to help but she didn't know how he could help. It was hard for her to handle how weak she felt all the time. She knew she couldn't let the nightmares control her. What would happen if they did?

She stopped walking abruptly.

"I just... I hate being... Like this."

"Vulnerable?" He asked.

"No... Weak," she replied.

Scott smiled in his mind... They were finally making progress.

"It's not the same thing?" He questioned.

"No... You could be vulnerable but have the power to do something about it..." Jean said. Then she started thinking about her answer.

"Jean... You just described yourself... You might feel vulnerable but you're really strong... You can fight this... You know you can," he smiled as he said this.

Then she smiled too.

That was all she needed... Confidence.

That's what they both needed.

For now.

* * *

**It's kind of short but I'm happy with it. I think I explained the entire plot, in code, in this one chapter. **

**So read on and review along the way!**


End file.
